In building construction and remodeling, insulation requirements are addressed by balancing insulation material capabilities against efficiencies, ease of installation and costs involved for varying strategies.
Blown insulation techniques, utilizing natural or synthetic particles or fibers have proven successful in many construction applications and scenarios. But whereas blown insulation is often chosen due to its cost effectiveness and insulating properties, some installations become labor intensive when masking screens or film need careful installation, using many fasteners upon exposed framing studs or members within a building assembly such as walls, floors, ceilings and roofs.
All of the foregoing areas are improved with the subject design which utilizes an apparatus for quickly, securely and efficiently affixing a film or web screen along the building assembly to be insulated with blown insulation. Typically for a wall assembly, the wall is panelized after the insulation is installed. In other assemblies, the insulation and web screen may be left exposed (e.g. attic installations).